


Totally Planned Out

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: Junkrat x Reader Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also i started this on valentine's day and now it's march, Does not use Y/N format, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will never stop loving this rat man, Soulmate AU, a lot of violence and blood, fem!reader - Freeform, please save me from junkrat hell, this is the longest one shot i've ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: Jamison Fawkes. That was the name permanently tattooed across your chest, right over your heart.But that didn't matter much whenever some random man on the street kidnaps you. Not to harm you, but to get your help.





	Totally Planned Out

Jamison Fawkes. 

That was the name permanently plastered on the left side of your chest. The letters were jumbled and backward, like a toddler trying to learn how to spell. It took you almost a week when it showed up to even tell what the name was. 

But you didn’t particularly care either. 

You were lonely, sure. But at the moment you were more worried over school work and your own mental health. Stress had begun to take its toll (again) and you had no care in the world for a boy right now. Even as Valentine’s day was right around the corner. 

Your roommate hadn’t found her soulmate either yet- ‘Genji Shimada’. Though neither of you ever really left the dorm, preferring to stay home and watch YouTube videos in your pajamas. 

No matter what holiday it was going to be soon, you had class today. You reluctantly shrugged a camera over your shoulder and headed down the street. It was cold, the weather refusing to warm up anytime soon. Photography was the earliest class available, barely any other students on the sidewalks other than you. Feet dragging on the ground, you really missed the sleep you hadn’t been getting recently. 

Trying to wake yourself up during your walk, you plugged an earphone in each ear, blasting loud and upbeat pop music as obnoxious as your eardrums could handle. The rest of the world became mute, even cars silencing under the wrath of Hatsune Miku and Ke$ha. 

Your legs walked on autopilot, the walk to each class automatic at this point. A stray thought crossed your mind as to whether injecting caffeine straight into your veins would be lethal or not. 

A deep breath of the crisp winter air, lungs freezing stiff. Before you could breathe out, a large and bony hand clamped around your mouth. Adrenaline sparked down your spine, your camera falling to the sidewalk, snatching your pepper spray from your pocket and spinning around. You kicked their leg, pushing yourself away, not even aiming the spray in your hand. You hazarded a glance- a tall scraggly man. Blonde. Huge nose. Was he missing his arm and leg…? You shook your head, stepping backward a little more before turning and busting into a sprint. 

You heard him growl behind you, giving you chase. Cursing yourself for never going to the gym, you silently prayed he didn’t either. But of course he was faster, with his abnormally long strides. He pressed his hand to your face again, now covered in pepper spray. Your eyes stung, lungs crying out. You tried to scream for help, but air wasn’t coming. 

“Jus’ come along wit’ me, sheila. Ain’t gonna hurt ya. Need ya help.” 

You wanted to protest, managing to punch backward into his stomach. It didn’t faze him whatsoever. You were fucked. 

“Ey now, you don’t wanna come to the raw n’ prawn wit’ me, love.” He snickered. What did that even mean? “Though I like ya spirit.” 

A growl bubbled in your throat, wanting to be intimidating, but it honestly came out more like an angry kitten. You knew in your heart that agreeing to his terms would probably be better, so you unclenched your fists, swallowing hard. 

“Much better.” He pulled a dirty rag from his back pocket. “Can’t have ya screamin’ though. Jus’ trust me here.” 

Your stomach twisted as he wrapped the cloth tight around your jaw. Agree to him, you can find a place to run soon. 

He stepped back and nodded, admiring his work. “Quite a beaut. An’ not just the knot.” He winked. You swallowed the bile in your throat. “Now, follow me, okay? An’ don’t think ‘bout runnin’ now, I got explosives rigged in places you haven’t even known existed until now.” 

Explosives? Little overboard wasn’t it? You nodded. 

“Good girl.” He turned and started walking. You stayed a few feet behind him at all times. 

You studied your captor a little more. He was balding. Be he still looked young? Late 20’s, maybe. His skin was stretched awkwardly over his bones, he had to have had an eating disorder or something. Probably multiple other disorders if he’s kidnapping random girls off the street. His accent was familiar too, and very thick, you thought maybe Australian. He walked with a limp, preferring a peg leg over a normal prosthesis. His prosthetic arm was also a neon orange, and covered in grime. Along with the rest of him. 

He walked you along streets you had never been down, some being incredibly grungy and beat up. You honestly almost felt safer with this man in those alleys, a couple men side-eyeing you with a little too much pleasure. You kept your vision straight ahead. It wasn’t long until you were positive you were completely lost, not knowing a damn thing about the city. You felt the knot in your stomach fall as you walked on. 

Your captor turned abruptly, facing a beaten metal door with fifty locks on it. He opened it without even bothering them. “It’s pure looks.” He chuckled to himself. “Come on in.” 

He gestured inward for you. You sighed and walked in, the man walking in behind you and closing the door again. He flicked on a light, a dim yellow glow barely lighting the room. It was near empty, save for a makeshift bed and a bag in the corner. His fingers wrapped around your head again, untying the cloth from your mouth.

“So first thing’s first,” He held out a hand. “Me name’s Junkrat.” 

You ignored his hand. “Junkrat?” 

“Not me real name, now is it?” He moved his hand to his hip. 

“Well, you can call me Sheila then.” 

“Sheila?” 

“I’m not giving you my real name unless you give me yours.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Clever girl, aren’t ya?” He shrugged, plopping down on the bed. “Take a load off.” 

“I’d… rather stand, if that’s okay.” You eyed the bed, noticing a small mouse scurry into a corner. 

“Suit yaself.” He leaned forward onto his knees. “So tell me, Sheila, how you know Roadhog?” 

“What?” 

“Roadhog. Roadie. Tall fat fucker. Big hook. Gask mask.” 

“What makes you think I know him?” 

“He has an affinity for pigs.” He nodded at your shirt, pink, with a cartoon pig on a pocket. 

“...Multiple people can like pigs and not know each other.” 

“Yeah, but like…” he racked his brain, scratching off ash from his head. “You gotta know him, right?” 

“I have no fucking clue who you’re talking about. Honest.” 

He looked at his feet, expression completely defeated. He screamed to himself, jolting back up. “You have to! You have to know! I don’t know! I need to know where he went!” 

You stepped back a little, wary from his outburst. “Please, Junkrat, you have to understand I don’t know who he is or where he’s gone. I’m very sorry, but you got the wrong girl.” 

His brows furrowed, a frown dragging down his sharp features. “He’s me bodyguard. Roadie is. Been by me side for… five years now? What’s it matter. He’s me best mate. But he got captured by some gang, I don’t know who. They left this note, and I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know”- 

“Can I see the note?” You spoke without thinking. 

His head sparked up. “...Yeah. Sure, mate.” He unfurled a piece of paper from his pocket. It was just a piece of notebook paper. Large, scratchy letters covered it. ‘LOOKS LIKE WE HAVIN PIG TONIGHT. SAVE PUMBA YOU MEERKAT”. It was bloodstained. 

“I don’t get it.” Junkrat sunk his head back in his hands. 

“It’s a Lion King reference.” You raised a brow. “They’re saying you’re Timone.” 

“The fuck is a Timone?” 

“You never saw Lion King?” 

“Mate, does it look like I’ve smoked the same dope you have?” 

That’s… a weird saying. “Okay… well, it sounds like the gang has to do with lions. Maybe.” You shrugged, handing the paper back. “I don’t exactly keep up on gang violence.” 

Junkrat snatched it back, looking distressed at each letter. “Lions…?” 

You glanced at the door. Don’t blow this, he doesn’t seem to want to hurt you. The people on the streets out there seemed more malicious than this guy. He just seemed confused. You couldn’t explain it, but a small part of you kinda wanted to stay and help this guy. But he still definitely had a few screws loose, and could quickly turn dangerous… 

Junkrat suddenly jumped up from the cot, screaming “Lions!”, making you jump out of your skin. 

“Lions! I got it! It’s the fuckin’ Lioness! How’d she track us here? She’s stationed back in Junkertown…” his victory quickly turned to panic, pulling at his hair. “Junkertown! Oh god, they can’t already be back in ‘Straya, can they? No, it’s too long aways. They still gotta be close. But where the hell do they hideout?” He began pacing the room, pulling out hair and mumbling details to himself. You stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. 

He quickly turned to you, holding tight to your shoulders, his face inches from yours. “Ya gotta help me, mate. Help me find Roadie.” 

His amber eyes felt like they bore into your soul. His teeth were jagged and pointed. This close, you could even pick out sun kissed spots of freckles under the layers of filth. Why were his eyes so pretty? Ignore that. This is a mentally ill man. You swallowed hard. Were you really going to help this crazed man that just kidnapped you? 

You reluctantly nodded. 

His frantic panic snapped away into pure ecstasy, a large smile breaking his jaw. He wrapped his arms tight around your chest and twisted you in the air, your body immediately stiffening. He giggled manically, while your chest felt like a ton of bricks. 

“Oh, sheila, ya know how to bring a grown man ta tears!” He wiped away and invisible tear under his eye. 

“Okay, But- how am I supposed to help you? This is the longest I’ve been out of my dorm, and I only talk to my roommate. And I’m not exactly physically extraordinary either. I feel like I’ll be more of a burden than anything m. Shouldn’t I just go back home and stay out of your way?” 

He looked you up and down a moment, a small spark of hope in your chest. 

“You seem hella lot wiser than me, mate. But not smarter, let’s get that straight! I’m a bloody genius. But without Roadie, I’ll need someone to run me ideas by to make sure they’re theoretically sound, ya hear me?” 

The spark died as quickly as it came. You nodded again. “Understood.” 

“So where do ya think the best place to find these fuckers would be?” 

“I…” You shook your head. “I don’t know. Oh! But I think I might have an idea?” You pulled out your phone. Junkrat loomed over you, watching every little movement you made. 

“Abandoned houses near Baltimore?” Junkrat read out what you typed. 

“I mean, that’s where I’d hide if I was some evil kidnapping dude. That’s where we are now, right?” 

Junkrat stood and blinked. “Guess you’re right, there.” 

You scrolled through all of the hits. “I don’t know anything about each place. But I can get directions to any of them.” 

Junkrat’s eyes flickered across each image. He jabbed a finger at one of the photos. “That’s it! That’s our place!” 

You raised a brow. “How do you know?

“Junker’s gut, mate. Trust me on this. Where is it?” 

You tapped up some directions. “It’s about ten minutes away? Jesus Christ, why is everything in the city so close?” 

“I’ll take it!” Junkrat hopped. “Let’s go!” 

He scurried over to the bag in the corner and dug inside. After a minute, he rose back up with a grenade launcher in his arms. 

“What the fuck?” You held tight to your arms. 

“What?” He pointed it down, genuinely confused. 

“What is… what? Why do you have that?” 

“It’s just me frag? If I gotta kill some blokes, imma burn the whole damn place down!” 

You felt something in your chest die. “Isn't that a little… harsh?” 

“Fuck no! They fuckin’ stole me best mate! Deserve every lick, I say!” 

You swallowed hard, not wanting to anger him further. “Okay, Okay… do I get something to defend myself with then?” 

“Oh yeah…” Junkrat scratched his head and looked around the area. He grabbed onto a random metal pipe in the ceiling and tugged hard, a fairly long piece breaking off. He handed it to you. “Best I got.” 

You gripped it in your hands. “Better than nothing, I guess.” Hopefully you could find a place to hide anyway. Hopefully you could run before you got there, even. 

“Now no more standin’ n’ waitin’ around! Time is money, and we gotta go now!” 

He stormed out the door, and you ran to catch up and keep pace.

You had already missed over an hour of your class, but you were pretty sure you were gonna miss even more than that. Recounting how you got here, you took a moment to mourn your camera probably broken or stolen on the sidewalk. Hope the professor doesn’t mind if that assignment’s late. You shook your head- you were heading into a situation where things could get blown up, where people could get killed. It wasn’t real. Fuck class, focus on staying alive. 

You picked at the paint of the metal pipe with a nail as you walked. It was completely rusted over. Somehow though, a tetanus shot wasn’t high on your list of priorities right now. 

“It should be right up here. On the left.” You tucked your phone back in your pocket. “Are we really just gonna bust in and kill someone?” 

“Drawin’ ‘em out ain’t an option.” Junkrat shrugged. “Best plan I got. Don’t be gettin’ soft on me.” 

“I was soft to begin with.” 

“Shhh!” He waved you off. “Follow me.” 

You did as told. He crept around the dilapidated brick house, an eyesore in the middle of the city. Most of the buildings on the block were old and run down, but this one looked as if it was victim to a partial fire. There were two stories to it, and the sign in front indicated it used to be a therapist’s office.

Junkrat leaned in close to the door, listening for any sign of life. He waved a finger to usher you close. Counting down to three, he kicked the door open, the wood hanging loosely from its hinges. 

“Lioness? Swear ta Christ sheila, if ya don’t come out, you’re gonna get a real wholopping!” He yelled through the house. You felt your heart skip, expecting a response, but none was returned. 

“Ol’ silent treatment, eh? I’ll find ya, ya cunt!” Junkrat ran through the rooms without regard. You clutched your pipe for dear life, slowly creeping in and looking over the area. As Junkrat ran upstairs, you closed in on a countertop where coffee would have been made. A pristine note laid on top, completely out of place in the environment. 

‘Too late, Meerkat. Headed to the diamond state. Piggy will make some tasty bacon.’ 

Before you could call out to Junkrat, you heard his shrill scream. You quickly pocketed the note and ran upstairs, brandishing your pipe. 

“Junkrat?” You yelled. There wasn’t a response. A small part of your brain yelled to run, to go back home away from this craziness. But for some goddamn reason, something within you compelled you to make sure he was okay. 

You searched each open door until you found his figure. Running in, you noticed how still he was, hand covering his mouth, cheeks running with tears. Regrettably, you turned to see what he was looking at. 

The room was empty except for a single chair and a torn rope. Blood covered every wall. On the center of the chair was a black gas mask. It was unlike any you had ever seen before, mouth stitched closed and the bottom formed into a snout. You felt faint, swallowing down the bile that rose in your throat. You couldn’t tear your eyes away. And neither could Junkrat. 

“Junkrat.” You tried to snap you both out of your stupors. “Junkrat, we need to go.” 

“It’s Roadie.” 

“I know, we need to go”-

He pushed you away, running and collapsing to the chair, holding the gas mask tight. A puddle of blood on the floor stained his peg leg and the bottom of his shorts. He cried loudly. 

“Roadie can’t live long without this! He needs his hogdrogen! Damn cunts condemning him to a slow an’ painful death… if anyone kills the runt, it’s gonna be me! Not some goddamn piss ass…” his anger overwhelmed him again, his shoulders slouching as he wailed. 

You let him cry it out a moment, a clear knot in your stomach wrenching as you watched him. You wanted to look away, but everywhere was just so much worse. Swallowing hard, you braced yourself and crouched down next to him. 

“Junkrat… Junkrat, listen to me. I can’t imagine how this feels to you. You have every right to feel this way, too. But we need to act fast if we’re gonna save him. We need to follow our clues, and not get hung up on these mind games. You understand?” 

He looked up at you, pure malice in his eyes. “The fuck you think you know ‘bout this? This is me friend’s blood, I’m sitting in his blood. Everywhere around us? Every fuckin’ inch of red? Is him. An this?” He shook the mask. “Damn pig has radiation from ‘straya, he can’t live without his hogdrogen! Me friend is dead, there’s no doubt. I can’t even bury him. Roadie is dead.” He punched the chair, a piece splintering off. He took it and chucked it across the room, wooden shrapnel showering the corner. “Yer just a fuckin’ schoolgirl, ya ain’t know shit. Leave me alone.” 

You sat a moment. Literally, the perfect time to leave. He upright gave you permission. If you stay, what other horrors would you see? What if you have to hurt someone? What if someone dies? What if…

“I don’t know anything, you’re right.” You began. “But I do know he’s alive. And it won’t be for long.” You handed over the note you found. Junkrat’s eyes scanned the lines. 

“The fuck you find this?” He exclaimed. 

“Downstairs.” 

He read over it again. “Oh, Roadie, what are they doin’ to ya…?” A hand combed through his patchy hair. “Where the fuck is the diamond state?” 

“It’s Delaware.” You answered. “It’s about two and half hours away. At least where I grew up. But Delaware has nothing in it, why would they want to be there?” 

Junkrat zoned out in thought a moment. Suddenly he jumped up, eyes wide. “Me treasure.” 

“You’re what?”

“Me treasure!” He screamed. “That’s why they tortured him! They lookin’ for me treasure!” 

“You buried treasure in Delaware?” 

“Of course not, ya bloke! It’s in south ‘straya! But I’m the only one who knows where it is apart from that. Roadie is sending them on a wild goose chase!” 

“Smart guy.” You raised a brow. 

“Smart, apart from the part where he gets himself fuckin’ killed! God, we need to go! Right now!” 

“We need a car, though?” 

“We can jack one, come on!” Junkrat picked up his frag again and slung the gas mask around his neck, the mask at his back. Before you could protest, even tell him you had your own car at campus, he was already down the stairs. 

You tripped down after him, heart starting to race. How lucky were you that he picked Delaware, of all places? No one knows about it. Maybe you could even visit home for a minute. 

By the time you left the building, Junkrat was already scoping out cars on the street. 

“Junkrat, you know that I have a”-

His mechanical arm thrust hard into a driver’s side window, glass shattering to the ground. A shrill alarm sounded down the alley, a dog somewhere barking and howling. 

“...car.” 

“An’ now I do too.” He shrugged, unlocking it manually and opening the door. He climbed in like a child, legs dangling out as he hunched underneath the wheel. Using his fingers to tear open a panel, a couple wires fell out. He bit down on one and tore with his teeth, the alarm suddenly stopping. Whatever tinnitus you had from listening to music too loudly didn’t help get rid of the ringing in your ears. He bit down on two more wires, letting two sides hang and holding the other two together. They sparked a moment before the motor roared to life. He hopped out and clapped his hands together, obviously proud of his work. 

“Come on in, love! Water’s fine.” He stepped back into the car properly, leaning the chair back to account for his long legs. He took off the mask, tossing it in the backseat. 

“Is it smart for you to drive?” You hazarded. He seemed like the type to not really obey the laws of the road. “I mean, I know the way.” 

“That’s why you’ll be me perfect navigator. Lemme be your chauffeur.” He said the last word with a terrible French accent. 

“Is there any chance I can convince you otherwise?” You sighed. 

“Nope. We’re wastin’ daylight, mate.” 

You looked back down the street. Everything in your body screamed to run. This is literally your last chance. There’s no escaping a two and half hour drive. You could go right now. 

You ran around the car and opened the passenger’s side door, hoping in and throwing his frag and your pipe in the back. You took the seat belt and fastened it tight, noticing your partner didn’t have the mind to do the same. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

He grinned, pointed teeth gleaming. “That’s right.” 

His peg leg floored the gas. How could he even drive with a peg leg? You felt everything in your body push back into the seat. He laughed maniacally, his hair flying haphazardly next to the permanently open widow. 

Your heart was racing, knuckles white grasping your seatbelt. “Junkrat! Slow down or so fucking help me!” 

To your surprise, he did. Still faster than he should be going, but much slower. He pouted his lip. “Jus’ gettin’ the gunk out, ya know the deal.” 

“...Thanks.” You let go of your belt. “If we go that fast, there’d be no way for me to direct you.” 

“Fair point.” He shrugged. “Lead the way.” 

You had to use your gps on your phone again to get out of the city, but once you were out, you turned off your phone to save battery. You knew the way by heart now, you’d made it so many times to go home. In the city you were too terrified to do anything other than direct his way, praying that you didn’t hurt anyone or anything as fast as he turned sharp corners. 

“And then we’re on this straight shot for about forty minutes.” 

“Forty?” Junkrat raised a brow, truly incredulous. “Gotta be yankin’ me crank!” 

“I’m not.” You shrugged. “I know, it’s long. But at least the scenery is nice?” 

“Boring.” He huffed, leaning back in his chair. He steered with one hand, leaning his chin on the other. 

You pulled your knees up against the glove compartment. It was going to be a long stretch of awkward silence, wasn’t it? Trees blurred outside your window, the wind whistling from Junkrat’s side. 

The silence got to you quicker than you’d like to admit. “So…” 

The silence drug on a minute. He raised a brow over at you. “Yeah?” 

You felt your skin burn. “Didn’t think I’d get this far in conversation, to be honest.” 

“You didn’t even say anythin’.” 

“Man, my only friend is my roommate.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean, what did you expect? The most popular girl on campus?” 

“Yeah, honestly.” He shrugged. “‘Scuse me sayin’, but you’re might the beaut.” 

Did your kidnapper just call you cute? And why could you feel yourself blush at that? 

“Well, you’d be wrong.” You spoke bluntly, unsure how to respond. “Besides, shouldn’t you save that talk for your soulmate or something? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go?” 

He chuckled to himself, not answering you. You looked closer at his chest to read the name tattooed there. 

“...do you not have one?” The skin was completely bare. 

“Course I got one, mate.” He grinned. “Got a special makeup to cover it up.” He licked a finger and ran it down his chest, a cake of foundation rubbing off. You could see the beginnings of a letter, but couldn’t make it out. “Ain’t waterproof, but that ain’t been a problem yet seein’ as I’m usually in ‘straya.” He shrugged. 

“Why cover it?” A hand unconsciously rubbed over the lettering on your own chest. 

“Got a lot o’ enemies, mate. Roadie’s me only friend too. Other than all those fuckers back at base, but they ain’t like me neither. Either way, if Sheila’s name got out, makes her a target. If anyone ever got her name and used her as ransom…” he zoned out a bit on the road. “Dunno what I’d do, really.” 

You studied him. He suddenly looked so vulnerable. The way the sunlight reflected off his amber eyes… you looked at your knees. Goddamn Stockholm syndrome. That would explain it. That’s all this was. You’d realize how idiotic this all was after it was over. 

“What about you, then?” He spoke. You nearly jumped out of your skin, train of thought crashing. 

“What about me?”

“Your soulmate. Tell me ‘bout ‘em. Bet you’ve met them, right?” 

“Uh… no, actually.” You shrugged. “Too busy. Never looked too hard.” 

“What’s the lucky guy’s name?” 

“What’s the lucky girl’s name?” You quipped back. 

“Trust me, this gal ain’t gonna be lucky.” He laughed at his own joke, almost a cackle. 

“Still,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m not telling you if you don’t tell me.” 

“Guess we’re at a stalemate.” He shrugged. “Then tell me instead love, what has got you so busy that you can’t find him?” 

“Schoolwork, mostly.” 

“Schoolwork?” He sat up straight. “You’re fuckin’ kidding right? I’m an international criminal, wanted by every goddamned nation, even the ones ya never heard of before!” He gesticulated wildly, letting go of the wheel entirely and making you wince. “Yet here I am! The only damn reason I’m in the states is ta find her! Don’t even know her, an’ she got me worried sick, thinkin’ she could get hurt any moment because o’ me somehow.” He took a breath to calm himself, holding back onto the wheel. “Some advice: fuck school. Fuck work. And fuck a man.” 

You blinked. You weren’t expecting a full on lecture by any stretch. And especially weren’t expecting him to be so passionate about it. 

You chewed your lip. How did you even get onto such a personal topic anyway? Enough time had passed to make the conversation over, and another silence settle in. 

“...do you mind if I put on the radio?” 

“Oi, forgot it was a thing. Most times mine’s broken.” He punched at the console. Sure enough, you could hear a faint guitar. He rolled a switch, the noise becoming incredibly loud. You turned it back down a couple notches. 

“Sorry. Tinnitus. Ya know how it is.” He tapped his earlobe and shrugged. “Can’t hear a damn thing anymore.” 

“So that’s why you’re always yelling.” You smiled. 

“What?” He yelled loud, making you shrink in your seat and giggle. His ears burned pink as he joined in your laughter. 

As you both came down, you paused and actually listened to the music. “Is this…?” 

Junkrat gasped. “In Birmingham they love the governor, boo hoo hoo! Now we all did what we could do. Now watergate does not bother me- does your conscious bother you? Tell the truth!” He sung on the top of his lungs. 

You joined in. “Sweet home, Alabama! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I’m coming home to you!” 

Junkrat burst into a fit of laughter again.

“You know country?” 

“Didn’t most me life, but then I met a literal cowboy who will only train to this stuff. Name’s Jesse, and my god, he’s a time. Most wild man I ever met.” 

“Sounds like a ride.” You smiled. 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” He winked at you. You shook your head, ignoring him in favor of listening to the lyrics. 

The both of you listened contentedly to the music, belting lyrics whether they were correct or not. You danced in your seat, clapping and beating the ceiling to the drum beats. In that moment, somehow, it felt like you had known this man your entire life. Like you were on a roadtrip with a long lost friend. 

“Ah! There’s the bridge! I love this part!” You pointed out the window. The bay bridge was absolutely beautiful every time you crossed it. It was simple, metal bars crisscrossing far above. You rolled down your own window, the wind whipping your hair back like tiny stinging whips. Salt water assaulted your senses, the fishy smell a direct connection to home. A small smirk crossed your features as a thought popped in your head, something you always wanted to do. You unbuckle your belt, pushing yourself up and sticking your top half out the window. You sat on the side, your hands holding tight to the inside handles. Wind rushed past, a deafening roar, but there was something so satisfying about it. You shut your eyes tight, taking a deep breath of the salt air. 

You heard a distant but loud cheer, making your head snap over. Junkrat had stuck his own head out, mouth gaping open in a large smile. Something in your chest was so full and warm. 

The water was so crystal clear. Boats bobbed up and down so peacefully. You couldn’t believe the time, the sun just starting it’s descent from the sky. Everything was bathed a shade deeper, getting ready for evening. 

The mother in your mind told you to get back in the car before you hurt yourself. Doing so, you didn’t rebuckle, and instead leaned your elbows on the window, your chin in your hands. Junkrat had brought his head back in as well, his smile not fading. 

“Reminds me o’ the bank at home.” Junkrat spoke. 

“I am home.” You sighed happily. 

You felt his gaze on you a moment, but chose to ignore it. Taking one more deep breath, you closed the window again. Junkrat began to laugh hysterically. 

“What?” You cocked your head. 

“You’re fuckin’ head, mate!” He pointed at your hair. 

You pulled down the sunblocker and flipped up the mirror. Hair, while short, was a complete mess, pointing in every possible direction and then some. You laughed with him, trying to run your fingers through the tangles. 

“Yeah, laugh it up, least I have hair.” You stuck out a tongue at him. 

“I got hair where it counts.” He stuck his tongue back at you. 

“Gross.” 

He winked. You shook your head, looking back ahead on the road. 

“By the way mate,” Junkrat spoke after a minute. “When’s me next turn, eh?” 

“Coming up soon, a right. We should be crossing into Delaware soon, too.”

“Right-o!” He sung. “Comin’ for ya, hoggie!” 

You leaned your head back. You weren’t entirely sure how you got here, but it felt right. You watched as the trees got thicker. If there wasn’t trees, they were replaced by huge and flat rolling fields. Filled with pumpkins, corn, sunflowers, anything and everything. Tiny mom and pop shops selling their farmed goods were sprinkled down the road, which had gotten rougher at the edges. You always missed this, your chest filling with bittersweet homesickness. 

“There it is!” You pointed at a large faraway sign. Squinting to read, you saw something unusual. “Junkrat, stop the car! I think there’s something on it!” 

Junkrat stomped the brake, lunging the both of you forward. You opened the door. “Hold on.” You spoke to him, running over to the sign. 

The large blue sign read in white lettering “Welcome to Delaware”. A note hung in the small breeze, similar red lettering bleeding through. You pulled it off, unfolding the paper. 

‘Smart Meerkat. Piggy is at the river bank. See you at dawn.’ 

You pushed your hair back, rereading it. You ran back to the car, hopping inside and holding the note between you. 

“The fuck is this?” Junkrat read it. “Goddamn cunts makin’ us wait? Goddamnit.” 

“I know where she’s talking about. Delaware has the big ass river that’s literally named after it. It’s not far.” 

“We’ll drive until we can walk there. Abandon the car and find refuge for the night.” 

You nodded. He took the note and tore and crumpled it, throwing it out the window. He adjusted his shoulders and gassed it. 

It slowly got darker as you drove. You were unsure whether it was the evening encroaching, or the clouds getting exponentially thicker. The rest of the drive was quieter, a sudden heavy feeling intoxicating the air. It wasn’t long until it also became chilled, crossing your arms to keep some heat. 

Junkrat took a turn into a large field, driving over long dead crops. “We leave it here.” He opened the door and stepped out, stretching out his limbs. You could hear his bones pop and crack as he moved. You stepped out as well, pulling out the frag, pipe, and mask. 

“Oi, thanks, shiela.” Junkrat wrapped the mask around the back of his neck again and took back his frag. “Now, eh, we may wanna step back a bit.” 

You wanted to question him, but you found it smarter to just nod and follow him. He suddenly stopped, using his flesh arm to push you back behind him. “Might wanna cover ya ears too, darl’. Gonna get a bit explody.” He giggled. 

You did as told, Junkrat lowering his stance and aiming his launcher. 

“Fire in the hole!” He yelled. He fired off three bombs, all bouncing and rolling on and around the car. Within seconds, you stood in front of a fireball, flames licking up into the sky. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. Thick smoke made the clouds above that much darker. 

As the ringing from your ears subsided, you realized that your hands were clutching onto Junkrat’s flesh arm. You squeaked, letting go and stepping back. 

“Ain’t me best one, but god that never gets old!” He laughed hard, reveling in the roaring flames engulfing the carcass of the car. 

You silently thanked a greater power that Delaware police were few and far between. Suddenly, something wet dropped on your arm. You looked up, the clouds beginning to look particularly nasty. 

“Junk…” You tried to get his attention. “We should get some shelter. Now.” 

“Oh, calm down, shiela. Nothin’ scary is gonna come out, is it?” 

A roar of thunder shook the ground. 

“Junkrat.” You deadpanned.

He was frozen in place. “Agreed.” 

“There should be a barn a couple blocks down.” You offered. 

“Better than nothin’.” Junkrat sighed and nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Both of you sped down the dirt road, tripping over loose plants and rocks. Rain began pouring down, soaking you down to the bone within seconds. Goddamn peninsula weather. Junkrat’s peg leg stuck in the mud, making him slower than usual. You grabbed ahold of his hand, making sure he didn’t fall behind you. 

The barn was cold and empty, but it was dry. You slipped inside, catching eachother’s breaths. You began to shiver, holding tight to your arms. 

“Are you okay, Junk?” You looked up at him. He was shivering hard. He didn’t wear a shirt, of course he was freezing. “Come on, I’m sure there’s a wool blanket in here somewhere. My dad always kept them handy.” 

Junkrat sat down where he stood, curling into himself. You ran around the edges of the barn, investigating every nook and cranny. Thankfully, the unspoken rule held true, a purple blanket usually used for horses abandoned on the ground of a stall. You snatched it and ran back. 

“Hey, I got ya something.” You smiled. You sat across from him, wrapping the blanket around him. He took either side, pulling it tight to him. 

“It’s… cold…” His teeth chattered. 

“You said you were from Australia, right?” You asked. He nodded. “Then of course you’re cold. You’re not wearing a shirt, and you have no fat to keep you warm either. But trust me, you’ll be dry and warm soon, and we can get Roadhog in the morning. Okay?” 

He nodded. “Aren’t ya cold?” He hazarded a look up at you. He looked like a beat puppy, something in your chest getting heavy. 

“Yeah. But I’m much better off than you, and this is the only blanket I found. Don’t worry about me.” You smiled to reassure him. 

“Okay, sheila.” He spread the blanket out like wings a moment to pull it up further, pulling it tight back to his chest. 

“W-wait.” You froze. 

“What? What is it?” He whipped his head around. 

“No, you’re okay. But your soulmate mark…” 

His eyes went wide. He pulled off the blanket, looking down at his chest. The makeup was almost entirely gone, melting away over his skin. 

You both sat in silence a moment. Slowly and carefully, you raised a hand to it, wiping off the excess, revealing the entire tattoo. The letters were clear, every curve and loop in the right place. You looked in his amber eyes, full of surprise and fear. 

“...Jamison Fawkes?” You could barely say his name above a whisper. 

He gulped. “Y… you’re…?”

 

You pulled off your shirt, the damp rag falling to the hay. His fingers traced his name. When he caught your eyes again, they were full of tears. 

His hands cupped your jaw, lips locking and pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around him, his chilled skin stealing what little heat you had. His flesh hand ran through your hair, squeezing out the excess water. You felt so warm. You felt at home. 

He reluctantly leaned away, looking back in your eyes and running a thumb down your cheek. He started laughing maniacally, too happy for words. You joined, your laughter echoing in the empty barn. You pressed your forehead against his neck, pulling him close as you laughed. He wrapped the blanket around the both of you, falling back into the hay. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been lookin’ for ya!” He managed to say, trying to calm himself down. “I knew you were special, I knew ya were!” 

You felt silly, like a schoolgirl given a stuffy. You couldn’t help yourself, pecking tiny kisses up his neck and jawline. He giggled at every one, pushing you away just enough to look back at you. 

“I knew there had to be a reason I stayed with you.” You shook your head in disbelief. 

“An’ I’m so glad ya did, darl’.” He caressed the back of you head and neck. 

“Me too.” You beamed. 

He held you tight, just enough so you couldn’t move but were still comfortable. His bony figure didn’t hinder you, curling into his chest. The hay was scratchy, and your clothes stuck to your skin, but you were so warm here. Even his cold mechanical fingers on your bare back felt right, resting perfectly on the curve. He laid his peg leg on top of one of yours, and you couldn’t help the bubbles rising in your chest. 

“I promise ya, darl’- I’m gonna do everythin’ right proper! Take ya on a date, watch a movie, make ya dinner, blow some fireworks- I’ll make ya the happiest sheila this side of ‘straya, I promise!” Junkrat pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“That’ll be hard since you’re a criminal and all.” You chuckled. Your soulmate was a criminal. That had to be some kind of cruel irony. 

“Bah, I’ll make it work. Don’t ya worry bout that.” He squeezed your middle. 

“Let’s just focus on getting Roadie, okay?” You looked up at his amber eyes, burning bright. 

“Right.” He brushed his hand through your hair again. “God, he won’t believe the news.” 

Your eyes suddenly got heavy. It had been a long day. You partially wondered what photography class was gonna be like today, but you put it on a back burner. Something twisted in your stomach when you thought of your roommate as well. Take your own advice- focus on Roadhog first. Figure out the rest of the plan later. 

“Oi.” Junkrat spoke, half a sigh. You looked up at him again, his eyes half lidded. He moved a cold finger under your chin and pressed his lips to yours again. It was sweet and passionate, a long simple kiss. You felt a warm energy flow through your body, making you even more tired. 

“Jus’ wanted to do that again.” He smirked. “Get some rest, would ya?” 

“Only if you do too.” You winked. 

You were both entangled together, probably a sight to behold on wet hay in an abandoned barn. It stunk horribly, but you didn’t really care, you were used to the stench anyway. The storm kept raging on outside. You were normally terrified of thunder, but being in Jamison’s lanky arms made you feel safe. 

Jamison Fawkes. You couldn’t believe you found him. You couldn’t believe these were the events that let you to him. Fate is fucked, but it knows what it’s doing. You just hoped it was merciful enough for Roadhog, a man you had never even met before. Even in the midst of pure happiness, you could still feel a core of anxiousness between you two for what would happen come morning. 

It was a restless sleep. You knew it was for Jamison, too. He flexed his arms and fingers into your skin, a nightmare making him wince in his sleep. You would slowly and calmly run a hand down his side, and his muscles would eventually relax. 

You may have gotten an hour or two of decent rest, but it still felt like the longest night you had ever been through. You kept yourself buried into Jamie’s chest. He smelled like a wet dog, but it was somehow endearing. You couldn’t help but admire him- especially since you didn’t have much to else to do. A palm laid flat against his chest, fingers spread like a fan. You could feel every rib stretch his skin, you could hear his heart pound in your ears. Every curve on a usual person was an awkward angle on him, jutting out in ways that looked painful. It worried you, but you supposed he got this far in life somehow. Maybe you could teach him how to cook. At least like pasta and pancakes. 

You looked up at his face. His jaw was the most bold you’ve ever seen, his chin and nose at least an inch off his face. His lips spread almost joker-like across his cheeks. Small eyes, a burning amber yellow, unlike anything you had ever seen before. You almost missed them while he slept above you. The rain had washed off a chunk of dirt and ash, his freckles popping across his features. You didn’t notice it before, but he had a bit of stubble, blonde and patchy like his hair. 

A hand slid down the exaggerated curve on his side, resting on his hip bone. A thumb rubbed tiny circles on the skin, a nervous habit you had picked up somewhere. Every time he unconsciously squeezed you, you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach and up your chest. 

He wasn’t perfect. He was nothing like what you had dreamed of. He was actually almost the exact opposite. Yet you knew that your tattoo was right. Being in this moment, right now, you knew it was right. 

A rooster’s caw made you jump out of your skin. You had almost forgotten how easily noises traveled in the flat area of Delaware, especially those of shrill chickens. You pushed yourself up, but Junkrat’s strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you back down. 

“Mrmph.” He grumbled. “Warm.” 

“Jamison.” You wiggled in his arms. “I’m sleepy too, but it’s dawn. We gotta go.” 

His eyes shot open at the mention of dawn. He jumped up, the blanket getting flung across the room. Nearly tripping over himself, he picked up his frag and pulled the gas mask around his neck. 

“We gotta go, we gotta go, we gotta go!” He frantically repeated over and over. He threw you your pipe, which you thankfully caught with little fault. He quickly scanned the area before grabbing your hand and dragging you out full sprint out of the barn. 

The sunrise was beautiful, even as your lungs were dying. You regretted not joining the gym with your roommate. The sky was a dull orange, the sun barely peeking over the treeline. The fire from last night was put out by the storm, a large charcoaled area leveled out of the field. 

It wasn’t long until you could hear a group talking amongst themselves. You dug your ankles in the dirt, making Jamie stop. Before he could protest, you pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. Cupping an ear, you told him to listen. 

“You think that dumb rat is really gonna find us here?” 

“There’s a chance. He solved that other shit, didn’t he?” 

“He’s not smart enough to do this on his own. He has to have an accomplice.” 

“Doesn't matter who he got. We can take him, and then the money.” 

You could see Junkrat get visibly angry. You held either side of his face and looked him softly in the eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed down, nodding a thank you. 

You knelt to the dirt using your finger to dig out the word ‘plan?’. Unsurprisingly, he just shrugged and shook his head. You sighed, standing back up behind him. You pulled him down to your height to whisper.

“I’ll follow you.” 

“Gotcha.” He winked back. “Ready?” 

You hesitated, but nodded. 

You took small steps deeper into the brush, getting a view of the river bank. There were four people, one clearly the leader. She must be Lioness. The three lackeys stood around bored, chatting amongst themselves to pass the time. After a moment you spotted a man standing waist deep in the water. He was heavy set, a large tattoo of a pig on his belly. His face was badly scarred, small tusks of teeth jutting from his lip. Silver hair cascaded down under his shoulders. That must be Roadhog. 

Junkrat nudged you. He pointed out at Roadhog, then to you, and held a thumb up. You save Roadhog. He’ll deal with the gang. Got it. You nodded. He took off the mask, wrapping it around your neck instead. He snuck a kiss on your forehead. 

He took a deep breath before busting into a wide smile, striding out of the brush like he was born there. 

“Why hello, gentle ladies!” He spoke loudly. “Thought I wouldn’t find ya, eh?” 

“Junkrat.” Lioness spat, walking up to him. “I’m actually quite impressed.” 

As they continued to talk, you snuck around the outside, stooping low to the ground. The gang was only expecting him, the entire group crowded around the lanky man. Keeping your footsteps light, they didn’t even notice you. 

You slowly sunk in the water, careful not to make noise. You noticed as you got closer just how many lacerations were over his body. Even as big as he was, he looked weak and tired. When Roadhog noticed you, he flinched and balled a fist, clearly prepared to defend himself. You held your hands up a moment before tugging down your shirt collar. His bright blue eyes scanned the letters, clear confusion on his face. You took off the mask around your neck and handed it to him. He snatched it greedily, attaching it to his face and breathing in deeply, like a sigh of relief. He gave you a thumbs up. 

“Well, mayhaps if ya weren’t a giant, wet, sopping cunt, I’d tell ya where me treasure is!” 

The both of you snapped over to the group, who were raising their weapons around Junkrat. You felt the color drain from your face. 

Roadhog nudged you out of the water, pushing you to run back to the brush. His lumbering figure towered over you, ready to fight. You knew he was in no condition to fight, but you knew you also didn’t have a say in the matter. 

“Are you really willing to do this, Jamison? Are you ready to die here, and leave your treasure to rot?” 

“Damn right I am! Fuck you if you think I’m not!” 

“Lions!” Her voice boomed. The lackeys stood at attention. “Beat him into an inch of his life!” She snapped her fingers and turned her back. 

Bats laced with barbs swung down mercilessly onto the rat. He laughed maniacally, picking up his frag and pointing it at his feet. Blood flung through the air, the rush of adrenaline making him immune. 

In the commotion, you sprinted into the brush unnoticed. Roadhog roared, charging in and swinging with his fists. He flung one of the lackeys into the river, who just happened to never resurface. 

“Roadie, Roadie, Roadie! I got this!” Junkrat yelled. Roadhog dropped one of them that he had been holding by the throat. The man dropped to his knees, gasping for air. The last one stood off a couple feet, nervous to engage. 

“Looked damn like it, Fawkes.” His voice was deep and gravely, filtered through the mask. 

“Trust me, I do! Now jus’ eh, stand back a bit.” He waved him off. To your surprise, he did as told. Junkrat then aimed his frag, shooting a ball at the foot of each attacker. They tried to run, but the explosion caught them, burning their skin black. Chunks of flesh and bone flew through the air. You felt sick. Was it really okay to murder someone so horribly, even if they were going to do the same to you? You swallowed down burning bile. 

The boys were covered in ash and… debris, caking over their skin. Roadhog dismissively brushed it off, while Junkrat wore it as an award. 

“Told ya I got it.” Junkrat threw his frag in the air, Roadhog catching it. He patted him on the arm and walked off. “Now let’s get ya home, big guy. Gotta find ya hook too. And ya gun. Damn, they got everythin’, didn’t they? No matter, we”- 

A knife flew threw the air, stabbing into Junkrat’s lower stomach. 

You froze. His body fell limply to the ground. Roadhog held up the frag, holding it steady in the direction of the throw. 

“Did you really forget me?” Lioness walked with pride out from the brush. She nonchalantly picked up a bat from the now dead lackeys, holding it in both hands. “You junkers really are idiots. Now, if you just tell me where the treasure is, this doesn’t have to get dirty.” 

Junkrat squirmed in pain, his voice distorted by it. “Roadie, please. Don’t say a damn thing. Ain’t worth it mate.” 

“He said it earlier. He’s willing to die and leave it to rot. Let’s just test that theory.” 

Roadhog stood over his body, aiming the frag. 

“Oh I wouldn’t do that, sweetie. Bomb goes off at this close a distance, you’ll get caught in it too.” 

He hesitated before slowly dropping it down, growling at her. He held up fists instead, fire in his eyes. 

“You think the tough guy act will work on me?” She scoffed. “I know your weaknesses now. I know what makes you tick, pig. Do you really want me to push that further? Because believe me, it’s quite fun.” 

He faltered, but wasn’t deterred. He was really willing to put his life on the line for this man. 

“Have it your way.” She raised the bat over her head. 

A shred of pipe pushed into the back of her neck. In shock, she dropped the bat and fell down next to Jamison. Blood poured heavily from the wound. You stood where she had, hands still in the air, heart still. 

Roadhog stepped on the pipe, a loud squish and crunch resonating out. You really felt like you were gonna be sick. You just helped kill someone. But… she was trying to kill them. It was one or the other. And you had the high ground. It was the only way. 

“Christ on a bike, darl’.” Junkrat spoke weakly. “Knew ya had it in ya.” 

Breath suddenly flooded your lungs again, collapsing down to Junkrat’s side. You hovered a hand over the knife handle. 

“We need to take this out.” You reasoned. Emotions come later, you need to assess this situation now. 

“Do we?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes. Just… try to stay still for me, okay?” 

Junkrat laid as flat as he could, fists balled. Roadhog sat down too, holding him still. You grasped the knife with both hands. You held your breath. 

The knife came out swiftly, blood splattering down your front. You threw the blade aside. He was bleeding profusely, staining the sand red. You looked around a moment.

“Roadhog, can you tear some cloth off of her?” She didn’t need it anymore. 

He did as told, handing it to you. You thanked him, tearing it into strips. You tied them together somewhat haphazardly, wrapping the cloth around the wound. It quickly turned red, but it was all you had right now. 

“He needs an actual doctor. Disinfectant, stitches…”

“I… I’m fine, darl’...” Junkrat’s eyes lolled around in his head. 

You brushed back his hair from his face. He was so pale. 

“With all due respect, no, you’re not.” You tried to smile, looking up desperately at Roadhog. “What should we do?” 

He was silent a moment before pushing off his knees to stand. “Stay here.” 

“Where are you going?” You asked frantically. 

He didn’t answer, just turned and walked off. You felt something in your stomach sink and die. 

You turned your attention back to Junkrat. “You’ll be okay. I’m right here, you know that, right? I’ll take care of you.” You held onto his flesh hand. 

He squeezed your fingers. “I know, love. I know.” 

You leaned down, kissing his lips softly. He didn’t reciprocate, and you didn’t expect him to. A hand caressed down his jaw. 

“Stay with me. Roadhog will be back soon, I’m sure. He’ll fix you up.” 

“Always does.” Junkrat coughed. His hands held tight to his wounded side. 

“Don’t talk anymore.” You told him. “It’ll just hurt you more.” 

His eyes looked down, but locked back into yours. They cried for help. They were so tired. Yet he smiled. 

“Anyone ever tell ya that you’re a goddamned beaut?” 

“Just you.” You brushed his hair, a small sad smile on your lips. “Now hush, okay?” 

“You killed the head of a gang for me. The same head that managed to kidnap Roadie. Have you seen that guy? That shit ain’t easy!” He coughed again, and you squeezed one of his hands. “You just met me, and you did that for me. I doubt any of the blokes in Overwatch would have the balls to do that.” He tried to laugh, but it was too painful. 

“I couldn’t just watch you die.” 

“Bit late for that sentiment, eh?” 

“Don’t say that.” You sighed. “You’re gonna be okay.” You looked at the still growing pool of blood. “You’ll be okay.” 

“As you say, darl’.” He smirked. His eyes slowly fluttered shut, his head rolling to the side. 

“Junkrat?” 

He didn’t respond. 

You tapped his jaw. “Jamison?” 

Nothing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” you pressed hard on the wound. “Where’s Roadhog?” 

You scanned the area again, desperate for an answer. But all that was left were dropped weapons, a woman you helped murder, and the man slowly dying under your fingertips. It was so surreal. This couldn’t be happening. You were gonna wake up in your dorm, realizing you overslept due to some wacky dream, and you were gonna run to photography and beg your teacher for forgiveness. Every bit of reality seemed to falter, fading and blurring around you. Please wake up. Please, Jamison. 

You put your entire weight on the wound, surely bruising it further. The blood just wouldn’t stop. Tears tread down your cheeks, falling on his chest. It rose and fell with his shallow breaths. You wanted to talk, to argue, to scream, to do anything- yet you were frozen above him, a lump blocking your throat, arms trembling. It wasn’t long until you gave out, collapsing next to him. You held him tight. You at least wanted to make sure he was comfortable. 

You heard something collapse next to you. You bolt upright, wiping away tears. “Roadie?” 

He handed you scissors. You noticed a small box he had dropped next to him. He pulled out a half bottle of vodka. 

You blinked, coming back to reality. You shook your head, sitting up straight. Sliding the blade carefully under the wrap, you cut it away. The original donor of the cloth was sure to have more later. It stuck to the wound, and you carefully pried away the saturated and dried makeshift bandage. 

Roadhog poured a hefty amount of alcohol around and into the wound, small bubbles rising on the surface. Roadhog picked away any debris with his fingers. When he turned and pulled out a needle and thread, you had to turn away. You instead used the scissors to cut a proper bandage out of the Lioness’s clothes. You ran it over to the river, cleaning it of any dirt. Once wrung out, you sat back on your knees with Roadhog. 

It was a quick but clean stitch job. Obviously not his first time doing this. You held up the bandage to show him. He nodded, telling you he was done. You gently rewrapped it around Junkrat’s chest. Blood still seeped through the cloth, but it was significantly less. 

You looked up at his face. He was just so pale. Something still tugged at your chest. You leaned down and pushed away his flyaway hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

“He’ll be fine.” Roadhog spoke. The sound almost scared you, but the words made you breathe a sigh of relief. “He’s had worse stunts.” 

“Thanks.” You showed a weak smile. “Believe it or not, I’m not used to the whole ‘let’s wake up and murder’ routine. This is… very new to me, to say the least.” 

Roadhog nodded, but said nothing. 

“Do you have a place to hide out or something while he recovers?” 

He shook his head. 

“I think I have an idea then, if nothing else. I’d kinda like to get away from here.” 

Roadhog stood, ignoring and walking past you. He picked up the dead body of the gang leader in a large hand, dragging it to the river. He chucked her inside the rapids, the flow rushing her downstream. He walked back to you, gently bringing Junkrat up into a princess carry. He looked down at you expectantly. 

“Oh!” You stumbled to get up. “I- I can lead the way. It’s not far.” 

You gestured for him to follow as you walked ahead. Needless, you knew, but the nervous bone in your body worried that he would turn away and leave you alone. You kept looking back, checking to make sure they were still there. Sure enough, they always were, Roadhog completely stoic. A part of you wanted to make some kind of conversation, but you got the hint that he wasn’t necessarily a talker. 

It wasn’t long until you saw that beaten down barn again. Roadhog scoffed at the large ashen plot of field. He already knew what had happened there. You slid inside the barn, pushing the doors open a bit more to account for Roadhog’s size. Running over to a wall, you haphazardly dumped everything off a workbench, dragging it closer to the entrance. Before Roadhog set Junkrat down, you picked up the blanket from before, laying it across the countertop. 

You leaned against the table, looking down at Jamison. “How long until he comes to?” 

Roadhog shrugged. He walked over to a loose pile of hay, collapsing down onto it. He was absolutely exhausted. You felt bad for him. 

You wanted to do something help. But you knew that you really couldn’t do anything. You walked over and slid the chair from the bench over to its new home. Your legs burned as you sat down, not realizing how much strain you had put on them. 

It was just getting bright out, but your eyes were heavy. You crossed your arms on the table and leaned forward into them. Looking up, you saw Junkrat’s peaceful face, completely void. You sighed, pressing your eyes against your arms. 

You assumed you fell asleep, since next thing you knew, Roadhog was nudging you awake.

“How long was I out?” 

“Long enough.” He shrugged. It was still daylight, so you’d take it. 

A still silence fell a moment. Still groggy, you were not equipped to fix it, so you waited for him to speak. 

“I wanted to thank you for helping him.” 

“You mean you?” 

“No. Him. Don’t know how long I was out. Do you really think he could have got me alone?” 

You looked down at Jamison a second, still asleep. “Probably not.” 

“Exactly.” He huffed. “You got guts. He got blackmail on you?” 

“No?” 

“Bribe?”

“No.” 

“Threatened violence?” 

“No.” 

“What did he do to you?” 

“Nothing. Why would he?” 

“Why are you here?” 

You blinked. You weren’t entirely sure what drove you to stay either. And telling a guy you just met “destiny I guess” seemed really stupid and embarrassing. 

“...destiny, I guess?” 

He laughed a bit. Your chest filled with pride. You got the feeling making him laugh was a rare occurrence. 

“Keep him close. He’s a damn fixer-upper, but keep him close.” You caught him rubbing at a piece of armor over his chest. 

“I don’t think he’s too bad a fix job. His heart’s in the right place.” 

“That’s about it.” 

Your legs dangled down off the stool. “So what are we gonna do once he wakes up?” 

Roadhog grunted, turning to you. 

“You know. I have my own life too. I’m an art student at a college two and a half hours away from here. I should be in class right now- illustration with Heidi. My friend in there is probably freaking out- he’s not the best at surprises.” You smirked, knowing he’d still be okay. At least until you told him about all this. “And you guys, I don’t even know what you do. But something tells me it has a lot to do with murdering and dangerous stunts. Our lives don’t exactly match up like I dreamed.” 

He looked off, understanding the conundrum. “We work for Overwatch, technically. It’s a loose agreement. You hear of it?” He pulled something out of his back pocket, tossing it to you. 

You caught it, flipping it over in your hands. It was a white and orange enamel pin. “Isn’t that the illegal group of revolutionaries in Europe?” 

“Somethin’ like that.” He shrugged. 

“Jesus Christ.” You sighed up at the sky. “Thanks, destiny.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Roadhog spoke up. “Somethin’ tells me this drongo ain’t lettin’ go of ya that easily.” 

You smiled up at him. “Thanks.” You flipped the pin in your hands nervously. A small red button flashed, so tiny you almost overlooked it. 

“Hey, what’s this?” You pointed at it. 

Roadhog glanced at it with a large sigh. “It’s a tracker. Flipped the emergency. Shows how loose the agreement is.” He took it back, holding the pin down for a few seconds. The light dulled and faded before he put it back in his pocket. 

You hummed in disappointment. No matter who it is, they should have sent help. No matter, you supposed. Basically out of the woods anyways. 

You looked over at Junkrat. You moved a hand to hold his, weaving his heavy fingers with yours. 

His fingers squeezed yours. 

Your heart skipped. “Junkrat?” You stood, leaning over his face. Roadhog stood as well, crowding in on the other side of the table. 

His eyes fluttered open as he grumbled to himself. He blinked hard a couple times, shaking his head and pushing himself up to sit straight. He held gingerly to his side. 

“Did we do it?” 

You threw your arms around him, careful not to hurt him. He wrapped a still weak arm around you, trying to pull you close. You pulled away just enough to press your lips to his, his body tensing before melting into you. 

“Hot damn, darl’.” He beamed, at you. “You know how to breathe a second life into a bloke like me, ya know that?” 

You giggled. You were so giddy, you felt yourself shaking like a puppy. 

He turned his attention to his friend. “Roadie!” He threw his arms in the air, waiting for a hug. Roadhog roughed up his hair instead. He laughed happily, sitting up straighter. 

“How many times am I gonna have to revive you?” Roadhog asked bluntly. 

“Probably two more times before Sunday, if we’re bein’ total honesty hour here.” 

Before Roadhog could answer, a loud noise like wind was trying to make itself present. It blew through the doors, sending a chill air through your skin. 

“Goddamn about time.” Roadhog dragged a hand down his mask. “That’s our ride, Fawkes.” 

“Great!” Junkrat jumped off the cot. You noticed him wince, but he ignored it. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Now we can take me beaut to see the base! God, you’ll love what me and Hog got goin’ on there, it’ll- blow- your mind!” He laughed hysterically. 

“Jamison, I”- 

“Oh, darl’, they’ll love ya there! You’ll be treated as a queen, I promise ya. An’ not just by me! I mean, you took down Lioness! You’re such a badass! I can’t wait to see the look on their dumbass faces!” 

“Junkrat, please, I”- 

“An’ I’ll set you up the best goddamn date you could ever dream of! I’ll take ya to the lake- do you like lake sides? Probably not after this. I’ll take ya up on a hill- so you can see the whole damn countryside! Bring up some candles, make ya some grub, watch the sun set- all those sappy romance things!” 

“Junkrat.” Roadhog’s gravelly voice boomed. He froze, eyes wide. “Let her speak.” 

“You were sayin’ somethin’, love?” Junkrat looked down at you. 

You suddenly felt so small. “I… I can’t go back with you, Jamison. I live here. Well, I have school in Baltimore. I would love to drop everything and follow you, but I’ve worked so hard to have everything in the first place. I’ve dreamed about finding you, about starting a life with you. But I just can’t do that yet. Do you... understand?” You wrung your hands. 

Jamison’s face broke your heart. “O’ course I understand. You need to finish ya fancy art stuff. And I’m gonna support you, one hundred and ten percent!” He pulled you close in a hug. “I’m gonna miss ya like hellfire. But I promise, every chance I get, I’ll be right there for ya. Actually,” he dug in his pocket, pulling out an enamel pin like Roadhog’s. “Take this for me. I’m attached at the hip to Roadie anyways, I really don’t need it. An’ this way I can keep a tab on ya, make sure you’re safe an’ all.” 

You stared at it a moment before wrapping your fist around it and holding it to your heart. “Thank you, Jamie.” You stuck it in your pocket. 

“Junkrat.” Roadhog boomed again. 

“What is it, mate?” He turned, frustrated at the interrupted moment. 

“We gotta go.” 

You looked at each other again. “Think you could drop me off in Baltimore?” 

“I can arrange that. Anything to get me another minute wit’ ya.” 

He took your hand in his, the other still gently over his wounded side. You followed Roadhog outside of the barn. In the large ashen zone from before now parked a large plane unlike any you’ve ever seen before. A thin woman with a large glowing chest piece stood on a ramp leading inside. She jumped and waved you over, a ball of energy and excitement. 

“Roadie! Junkie!” She called out as you got closer. She was strikingly British. “We got your signal. Sorry we got here so late- you know we’re really spread thin and all. But I’m glad you’re okay! Who’s this?” 

“Just killed one of the biggest gang leaders in Australia that followed us to the states, no goddamned problem.” Junkrat huffed. “But this lil’ beaut- oh, go an show her the thing!” 

“The thing...?” 

He tapped at his chest. Your name was still open for all to see- you had almost forgotten about it. Probably a good thing none of the gang members survived. 

You took a step closer to the woman and pulled down your collar to reveal ‘Jamison Fawkes’ in his crude handwriting. Her eyes turned to saucers as she gasped dramatically. She wrapped her arms tight around you and swung you in the air giggling. “Oh, this is so great!” She squeaked and let you back down on your feet. “Welcome to our family then! My name’s Lena, or you can call me Tracer.” 

“A pleasure.” You smiled. “I guess you can see my name.” You pointed at Junkrat, who was proudly showing off his chest. 

“Delightful!” She clapped her hands giddily. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go home!” 

She suddenly disappeared, a flash of blue light replacing her. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, unsure what just happened. 

“Oi, Tracer!” Junkrat called out. The blue light was replaced again by her small figure. 

“What is it, luv?” 

“She ain’t comin’ back wit’ us. It’s a whole thing, don’t ask. Can ya drop her off at Boltmore?” 

“Baltimore…” Roadhog rumbled. 

“That’s what I said, ain’t it?” 

She pouted a minute, but nodded. “No problem. But I expect an answer later, Junkrat!” 

He waved her off. “Thanks, mate.” 

Everyone piled onto the plane, if you could even call it that. The three of you took a seat on a pretty comfy row of chairs, while Lena entered the cockpit. You clicked on the belt while the two men didn’t bother. Junkrat slung an arm around you as you curled into his good side. It wasn’t long before you heard the motors running, feeling your stomach drop as you ascended. 

“How long do we get until we’re there?” You nervously rubbed his palm with your thumb. 

“Not long enough.” His voice trailed off as he buried his face in your hair. You felt a soft kiss on your temple. “Oi, Roadie, you got an eta?” 

He shrugged. “Thirty minutes? If that?” 

“Better than nothing, I suppose.” You looked back up at Junkrat, forcing a small smile. He returned it, and you could tell something in his chest was hurting. “Promise me to get your wound checked by a professional when you get home? Not that I don’t trust Roadhog.” 

“I’ll take care of it.” Roadhog answered before Junkrat could. “Angela is already notified.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What ya mean the bird already knows? I’m fine, ya giant drongo- I don’t need anythin’ from some fancy shmancy doc!” He looked down at your worried face. “But… I guess she can look at it. It’s damn nothing, not like she’ll got much to do.” 

You pulled his hand up a moment and kissed his knuckles. You felt yourself sink further into him as you got more comfortable. A long moment of silence fell. Yet you didn’t mind. His heart beat steadily in your ear, your breaths in sync with each other. The smallest of movements could topple the strongest man; the slightest twitch of his fingertips sending chills up your spine. 

“...I’m really gonna miss you.” 

You felt his chest heave a sigh. “Ditto to you, darl’.” His mechanical hand caressed down your neck and back. 

“I feel like I barely know you. I mean, most of this relationship so far has been me waiting for you to wake up.” 

“That still ain’t gonna change much.” He chuckled. “But I know whatcha mean. An’ ya know what? Now that we gots each other, we got the entirety of our lives to learn about everything. And I can’t wait to know everything! Ya favorite color, if ya like to swim, where all you’ve traveled, how’d you get into art. I wanna hear every lil’ detail. At least until ya get sick o’ me an’ kick me to the curb.” 

“I don’t think that’ll happen.” You smirked. “I’m more than willing to talk to you about anything you want to know. Just, when we have more time.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

You kicked one of your feet in the air. “But… when will we have more time?” 

You felt him stiffen, pulling you that much tighter. “I uh, don’t rightly know, darl’. But I promise ya, will be as soon as I possibly can. Don’t come to the states often, but every time I do, I’ll make sure to create a detour toward you.” 

“Even if you’re in California?” 

“Don’t know where that is mate, but sure.” 

You giggled. “Well, I’ll be sure to visit your base if I ever splurge to visit the remote and forgotten location of Gibraltar.” 

“Damn well better!” His canines shown, making your stomach flip. His amber eyes cut through you, light dancing in them as he laughed. 

“I really never thought my soulmate would be an international criminal.” 

“I really never thought my soulmate would be an artist.” 

“Are you disappointed?” You rubbed your arm. “That, I’m not, ya know, interesting or daring or all that?” 

“He needs more stability anyways.” Roadhog huffed. 

“Big man got me!” Junkrat motioned to him. “You could sell seashells for a livin’, an’ I will still happily be yours.” He pressed a finger to your nose, making you shoo his hand away. 

“I have to admit, it’s amazing and terrifying for me to think you’ll be killing and exploding things while I’m trying to draw a straight line. Just promise me that you’ll be as safe as you can? No more almost dying in someone’s arms?” 

“I’ll try me best, darl’. Jus’ for you. Roadie takes care of me good, don’t ya mate?” He huffed. “That’s a yes.” 

You wrung his hand with yours, his cold metal hand rubbing soothing circles down your back. He stunk of wet hay and blood, yet you couldn’t stop yourself from curling close to his chest. It was awkward in these seats, but you made it work. The time slipped by all too fast, and you felt the plane slowly stop in the air. You felt sick, knowing what happened next. 

“It’s your stop, darl’.” Junkrat pushed you up. You mumbled grievances, but they laid on deaf ears. 

You unbuckled yourself. You wanted to argue, to go with them, but you knew this was for the best. Both of the junkers stood with you. 

“Wait, if we aren’t landing, how am I gonna get down?” You held tight to your arms. 

“Bah, don’t worry darl’! We gots this fancy teleport thing that’ll take ya down. Lena’s setting it up now. Lets the plane hover up here without being noticed by the public.” 

“Huh.” You looked over at a large tube that Junkrat had gestured to. “Fancy.” 

“Mhm!” Junkrat hummed and nodded, but quickly turned solemn again. “But I guess, this is goodbye.” 

“For now. Not forever.” You forced a smile. 

“Right.” He looked at his feet. 

“I’m gonna miss both of you.” You opened your arms to Roadhog, who wrapped a large around around you. He ruffled your hair as you stepped back. 

“Take care of yourself.” 

“I will.” You looked back over to Junkrat. He opened his arms, and you let yourself get enveloped by him. His nose buried into your neck, and you brushed a hand through his hair. With your eyes closed, you relished the bittersweet moment. He swiftly moved your jaws together, dragging a long and sweet kiss from your lips. You felt yourself melt in his arms, wishing this didn’t have to end. 

He stepped back, hands on your shoulders. “I love you.” 

You searched in his genuine eyes, his brows knotting. He looked so sad already. You held a hand up to his jaw. 

“I love you, Jamison.” 

He pulled you into another tight hug, shorter than the last. He pressed a small kiss to the top of your head before letting you step away. 

You walked up to the chamber before turning around one last time. Junkrat leaned on Roadhog, a forced smile across his face. 

“Goodbye, guys.” 

“Goodbye, darl’.” 

You tried to take a mental image of this moment, of what they looked like, of how this all felt. With a small sigh, you walked inside the chamber, thin doors closing behind you. 

You shut your eyes tight, terrified of what this was going to do to you. Yet, all at once, you felt your feet hit the pavement, cool air rushing past you. When you opened your eyes, you were on the sidewalk outside your dorm. You looked up at the sky. There was nothing there, not even a single cloud. But you knew they were still there. Even for just a moment longer. 

Taking out the enamel pin, you flipped in in your hands. Rubbing the front, you realized that even the pin had a thin layer of ash caked to it. You took a deep breath. 

Nothing else to do but go back to your normal life. 

Your roommate tackled you as soon as you got inside. 

“Where were you? I’ve been worried sick! I tried everything to contact you. I was about to call campus security. You look terrible. What happened?” 

You held up your hands, suddenly incredibly tired. “I’ll tell you everything. But first I need a shower and some food.”

“You go take a shower. I’ll fix up some mac and cheese?” 

“Sounds great. You’re beautiful.” 

In the bathroom, you locked the door and stripped down. Catching a glimpse in the mirror, you faltered to look closer. There was still hay in your mess of hair. A bit of dirt was caked on your face. Tiny tears scattered across your clothes. You hadn’t even noticed. 

The water washed soothingly over your skin. It felt like you had just woken up from a convoluted dream. But no, this was real. Every minute of it was real. 

Getting out, you looked back at the pin. You stuck it onto your belt. Always with you, and out of sight. 

You devoured your food, telling Lauren every detail you could remember. She could barely believe any of it, but she knew you didn’t lie to her. As blasphemous as it sounded, it all added up. You agreed to keep this between the two of you. Didn’t really want the world knowing you were destined to be with an international terrorist. If anyone asked, you just still haven’t found him yet. 

You held your pillow tight that night. You already missed him. 

It got easier as the days went on. And weeks. It almost got to the point where you remembered it like a crazy sitcom you were fond of. But every time you held that pin, you were sure everything would be okay. 

You found yourself one night starting to doze in front of your laptop. You needed to stay awake, just a little longer, to make this piece perfect. Standing and stretching, you decided to open your window to let in some fresh air. Maybe some soda could help. You shuffled into your kitchen and unhooked a bottle, chugging half of it down. Shaking your head, you got ready to push through this last bit. 

Walking back in your room, Junkrat stood waiting for you, bouquet of slightly burnt roses in his hands. 

You dropped the bottle and ran up to him, jumping into his arms. Both of you laughed giddily, Junkrat peppering kisses all over you. 

“Where have you been?” You felt tears running down your face, but you didn’t care. 

“Gibraltar, Australia, Japan, Brazil, Germany…” He listed off. “Got a mission in Arizona. Told ya I’d find a way to make a detour to you.” He held out the flowers. You took them, trying to stifle your sniffling. You laid them on your desk. The work you had was good enough. 

“How long will you be here?” 

“Rest o’ tonight. Sorry I couldn’t make it earlier- damn omnics just wouldn’t stop comin’. But I showed ‘em what’s what.” He smirked. 

You fell into his arms again, kissing him softly. He crooked his head, letting it evolve into something a little more. 

“I will take every moment I have with you.” You brushed some burnt hair away from his face. 

“An’ I’ll make every moment count!” He grabbed you around the waist and lifted you up, making you squeal and hold tight around his neck. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” He pecked kisses up your neck and bit your ear. “Oi, an’ before I forget, I gotcha somethin’.” 

He put you back down, digging in his pockets. He pulled out a set of metal rings. You picked up the smaller one, noticing the tiny details. Gears were inlaid, and if you twisted it a certain way, they would roll around. 

“This is amazing, Jamison!” You placed it on your finger. 

“Worked real hard on ‘em. Glad you like it.” He beamed, putting on his. 

“You made them?” 

“O’ course! Didn’t feel right stealin’ a ring for me soulmate, so I made it outta some spare scraps in me shop.” 

“I love it.” You held him close.

“I love you.” 

You looked straight up at him, chin on his chest. “I love you too.” 

He bent down, pressing his lips to yours once more. They tasted like smoke and blood, and never in your life had you enjoyed that until right now. He brushed his flesh hand through your hair and down your back, pulling your hips to his. 

Even if he was only here a night, you knew everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. <3 
> 
> Feel free to contact me! : an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> Smile! Have a nice day!


End file.
